You Can't Run, Then Look Back
by scream7
Summary: The Avengers find Peter Parker and his older sister who are street kids with strange powers and a dark past. Has Stark Spangled Banner as a side paring. More parings inside. Has my very own OC Raven Parker. :)
1. Hulk No Smash

**Ok I am kinda stuck on _Cold Blood_ so I'm starting a story that has been in my head for a while. It has Stony in it and some Phil Natasha Clint 3 way going soooo.. Yea don't likey don't ready. Anyway ON WITH THE FAN FICTION!  
**

I'm winded and breathing heavily from running. That was a close call. The security guard almost got me. I just made it back to ally were sleeping in tonight. "Pete" I call softly. "Sissy!" comes the exuberant reply, as my grinning little brother jumps up and looks at me expectantly. I hold up the bag of stolen pastries and hotdogs. His eyes light up when sees this two favorite we scavenge from Dumpsters outside of restaurants and nab stale loafs of bread or day old fries, maybe if we are lucky something with meat in it. But on my little brothers birthday he will get the best I can give him, even if its not close to what he deserves.

He's 11 years old for God's sake! He should have a normal kids life. But unlike normal kids who have parents and family we are on our own. Except for each other we can't trust anyone. See when he was 6 and I was 9 our dad was shot by a guy who broke in to our Queens flat. I need to thank the shooter doing us a favor and killing that abusive asshole. When he was killed Mom was so devastated that she killed herself. I will never forgive that bitch for swallowing a bullet and leaving us to the wolves. Then we went to live with our only remaining family, Ben and May Parker. They were sweet and kind to us. That was some of the best time in my life, living with them. They never hit us or called us worthless or freaks because we have special powers like the things Mom and Dad did. But Aunt May died of cancer when I was 10. Not along time after that Uncle Ben had a heart attack. He was stuck in the hospital on life support for a week before they unplugged him.

Then the state of New York transferred us into whatever nincompoop runs New Jersey's orphaned kids program. They then shipped us off to a shitty orphanage. From there we moved from foster home to foster home. See I am apparently a "troubled child". Its another reason we move around so much. So in our last foster home they tried to drug me out. I was on like 5 different meds. That was the line. I woke Peter up and told him too pack. We were leaving this hellhole.

We ran back too New York. We have learned how to Street Fight, how to steal. We've been lucky really. I''ll run drugs if I have too. Once or twice I've had to sell my ass for food. That was not pleasant. But that's how we live out here in the Streets.

We were leaving a press conference about the Avengers Initiative when it happened. It was about eight o'clock so there was only a bit of sunlight left but of course all the streetlamps and neon signs were on so we could easily see out side. One of the nosy reporters shoved her mic strait in Bruce"s face and said "Is it true that you attempted to kill the Avengers?" "No I did _not_ attempt anything to harm the Avengers" he said forcibly shaking from the anger of sitting through questions like these all day. I don't blame him. These modern day reporters have no respect whatsoever. But the blonde continued, "Then why did the report" she says as she holds up a Shield secret file that she _shouldn't have_ " Say you injured several of them"

And the dam breaks lose. Natasha tackles the green Bruce as he's changing. The reporter shrieks and all the interviewers run for the door except for us. The Shield agents close off the floor while Tony calls the Iron Man suit. Clint nocks some sedative arrows. The Hulk roars and I have to duck to avoid a flying black conference table. "Hulk" I yell "stand down" But all I get is a "Smash tiny lady" This situation has just escalated dangerously. Tony shows up in his overly flashy tin can and screams over the com "Look out Hawkeye" But he's too late. The arrow Clint shot hits its target, The Hulk perfectly. But Hulk backhands Clint pinning him up into a glass wall. His left leg is injured badly and is leaning on the wall heavily. The the Hulk moves to strike him. I see Hawkeye dodge the punch and breath a sigh of relief. Until I see the glass shatter and watch Clint slowly fall 80 storys toward the solid concrete.

** Cliffy! But don't worry I will atemp more of this fic soon. And to people who like cold blood I will update that too. Love ya. Reviews and flames are appreciated.  
**


	2. Birdbrain

**Im soooo happy! This story already has 4 favorites and 3 follows! I love you guys so here is another Chapter just for you. :) And a shout-out to **  
_madness2121_ **for reviewing. I hope you like this!**

madness2121**: Thank you for the review I will try to update super fast. **

There is a lot of noise by the government tower but I figure its just a shit-brained terrorist attack or something. I hear sirens and a lot of screaming. "Pete" I speak his name softly. "Ma'am?" he answers in the same tone, always the gentleman. "Come here for a second, baby" I say still whispering and adding the endearment I have always called him. "Okay" he whispers tiredly and hops up on the roof to perch net to me. At the time I was thinking it was history, in the making not even 3 buildings away and that it would be cool to show him. It would be educational. But then as I'm pointing to the tower, a man falls out of the window.

My heart stops for a split second and then Peter and I jump into action. I strip off my jacket, wing span already spread while he climbs up the wall and starts piling on spider-silk so we can crash-land safely. I jump off the roof my wings already pumping full speed as I get about 100 feet above the man, fold in my wings and dive. The second I have a grip his shoulder I suddenly unfurl my wings. Ouch I'm going to pay for that in the morning. Damn. I can't hold us up that much longer so I hold on to the man and aim best I can for Peter's nest of webs. Impact in 3...2...1... _Jesus_ that is gonna _bruise_. Oh well, I just hope this dude aint dead. We are both sprawled out on the pile of web spread eagle and looking like were drunk. "Uhhg..." Mr. I-Just-Fell-Out-Of-A-Window groans at the same time I do. Then we both roll over and end up nose to nose. His eyes go wide and he rolls back over very quickly.

"Thanks" he says politely, aquardly scratching the back of his head. He looks vaguely familiar like I've seen him on TV. "No prob, Bro" I tell him attempting to get up so I can preen the feathers I ruffled in the crash. As I do this he stares at me never taking his eyes of my gray and black wings. I don't blame him, If I saw me I would stare too. I mean a chick with a pair of wings that have a 15 foot wingspan that just saved you from becoming a grease spot on a NYC street? He could stare all he wants. "Who's the little man?" he ask suddenly. Wait. How the fuck does he know Pete is here?! He hides when there is a remote chance of being seen, just in case. I am an easy target and people don't normally know he exist, so if we got mugged he'd run. Imma play it safe for now.

"What? Um... Did you hit your head or something?" I ask. "Don't try and hide it, he's behind that pile off crates behind you" he sighs slowly while face palming, "You can't hide much from me so..." Well we aint tricking _this_ dude. "Pete you can come out" I call. My little brother just steps out so we can only see half of him. "Ma'am?" Pete questions. I figure I can make him feel better if the man doesn't know what were saying so I switch to Spanish. "Mira, chico, ven aquí. Está bien." I whisper and his head pops up. Our mother was from Cuba, so we knew Spanish and while Pete was white as a baby's ass, I'm dark enough to get though the parts of of the Hispanic ghetto without getting killed, but white enough not to get labeled a gangster, or a home-girl. As my baby walks over to me and tells me"Sissy, Tengo miedo"

Instead of answering, I protectively put him behind me. "Relax kid" the man laughs "I won't go after you or the Little Man, Ok?" he continues speaking, "Oh I never introduced my self. The name is Clint Barton, archer extraordinaire" And I realize where I've seen this man. He is an Avenger. Shit. I take a risk in tell him my name. I mean he's _government._ But for some reason I feel the urge to trust this man. "Raven" I call out warily "Raven Parker" What the hell did I just do? "Well", Mr. Barton says,"Nice to meet you Raven" and sticks his hand out for me too shake. For an unknown reason this moment seems to be the deciding factor in weather or not he will accept me. Oh well, can it do _that much_ harm? "Nice to meet you too, Sir" I say as I shake his calloused hand.

"Nice living space by the way" he says sarcastically, after looking around the rooftop. "Oh, well, we gotta make do with what we got" I tell him. "Are you two streeters?" He ask. "Yes, Sir" I reply a tiny bit too sharp. He still takes notice and diverts the conversation somewhere else. We were absorbed just idly chit chating when two-tons of metal hit the roof behind us. "Hi there Barton. You met a lovely lady and didn't invite me" Tony Stark says to Clint."Shame, shame, shame."

** A/N: Ok so I am not fully decided on parings but it will have some Stark Spangled Banner and Clintasha and even Darcy will get an apperince and possibly get paired with Loki. Oh and reviews make me update faster. So R&R and tell me what you think. Love ya ;)**


	3. Iron Man More Like Scrap Metal

Oh shit. Me and Sissy are _so_ screwed. How did this Clint guy even know I was back there? I'm standing behind my sister like a freaking chicken. I move a step up too Raven's side and straiten up to full height. " You can never look weak", Raven always says,"head up, back strait, and don't show fear". As I move up I see his eyes narrow a fraction. Sissy moves me to stand behind her on her _right. The place her point man would go!_ She looks ready to run. She talks to the man for a second. "My name is Clint Barton, archer extraordinaire" he says. Then Sissy tells him her real name. Not her street name 'La Bonita', or her old nick name, Birdy, but her _real_ name. Sissy never tells anyone her real name unless she really trust them. The Clint Barton guy shakes her hand. They speak a bit more when something lands on the roof behind us. Oh my God it's **_TONY STARK!_**

"Why do you have to steal every woman I like, Stark?" I say jokingly, masking my worry with years of practice. I don't want these kids to bolt and Stark might say something to scare them off. His eyes narrow, he and I are on the same team and he knows me well enough to see my worry. I can see it in his face too. Why are two kids living on a roof with no parents. Then it hits me. The wings. She's a mutant, her little brother too. They must have tried to hand the kids over to be experimented on. And _of course _they haven't heard of Xavier.

Stark seems to come to the same conclusion I did and Raven can tell. She tenses and Little Man has a hand in his pocket. Raven shakes her head no at his unasked question and he rest his hand at his side. She ruffles her wings nervously. "You like me?" she says with a hint of humor. "Well, you look like good catch, Birdy" Tony says back and she laughs a short, bark like noise. Well at least Raven hasn't used the gun she's obviously stashed in her back pocket.

The Iron Man suit has Jarvis installed. So when we landed on this roof Jarvis told me the chances of the weight of the suit breaking the roof. He also scanned the obvious signs of human life on the top of an old ghetto building and the dank ally besides it. I can see Hawkeye talking to two kids. They looked spooked and skidish, but ready to run, like a cat in an ally fight. The older one had wings that kept twitching. I had seen what the boy could do as I went after Clint. He shot some sticky white substance from his writs as a cushioned landing.

I felt a pang in my arc-reactor. The poor kids had to live up here, had taught them selves to survive. I could tell Clint was sending me a silent message. Don't scare them off. Then it occurred to me. I could bring them to the tower. "Hey kiddo" I said addressing the boy,"You go to school?" "No sir" he answered. Obviously these kids were hiding up here because of their mutations. "Well, you look bright and I like smart people so would you like to see a science lab?" I asked hopeful my assumption, gathered from the adv. physics theory book beside the mattress, was right. His face light up like the sun and he grinned. His sister however frowned and stepped protectively in front of him. "Maybe another day "She said warily. "Por favor, Sissy, una mirada no podía hacer daño" he said begging. "Ok bien. Sólo si tenemos un plan de escape en caso de que están mintiendo" she exclaimed exasperated. The smile had returned on his face full force. "Say kid, whats your name anyway?" I ask. "Peter" he says back happily. "Well Peter if you want to go to the lab there's a limo down there that will take us to my tower!" I tell him. He and his sister stare at me shocked by she leads the way to the street by unfurling her wings and flying down. Peter shoots what Jarvis said was spider web and swings down. Clint and I are still on the roof. He gives me an approving look. "Nicely done" he says "You think we can get them to stay at the Tower for the night?" "I don't know" I reply honestly. "Come on Legolas, lets get to the limo"

**Ok yea sorry about it being so long since my last update but here is one more chapter. Hope you like. And again a shout out to **madness2121 **for being epic and Reviewing! Thanks for that. Flames and Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
